Princess Ava
Princess Ava is a Red-Point Siamese cat and a Felis Aulicus (A cat of the royal court). Princess Ava is the monarch of Pocketville (and the Pocket Kingdom as a whole) who is loved by all. Her job is to send pets to sad children in the Big City She was the original bearer of the Friendship Heart, but on the day of Pocketville's anniversary,her jealous twin sister Eva sent her to the Big City by accident, and the Friendship Heart was split in half. By the end of the series, she wears the Ocean of Friendship Personality When in Pocketville, Ava is lovable, kind and caring to all her subjects. She will also not hesitate to save someone even if it means sacrificing herself, as shown when she saves Magic during the anniversary, but gets sent to the Big City in his place. She is also unusally oblivious to the fact that Eva hated her all her life and that Eva was plotting against her. When in the Big City, she is shown to be incredibly stubborn and insists she can take care of herself, when she can’t. She gets easily irritated when Wallace thinks she needs help. She also has morals and doesn’t like it when Wallace steals, even if it’s food. But she got used to it and picked up Wallace’s habits. Biography In Pocketville, Princess Ava would use the Pocketpedia to find perfect matches for lonely children whenever there’s a friendship ceremony. She keeps her methods secret, and the royal guards don’t know how she does it. She was excited for the day of the anniversary but didn’t notice Eva planning against her. On the day of the anniversary, during the Friendship Ceremony, Eva sent Zull to steal the Friendship Heart, and Ava jumped to Magic and pushed him out of harm’s way, and she got sent to the Big City in his place. Wallace, a stray dog, supports and teaches her and she adapts in the Big City. She proves herself to be able to handle challenges outside of her castle. Ava later finds out that the Pet Buster, a man who captures stray animals and sells them in auctions, was focusing on her, because there were only two Felis Aulicus cats known to humans, and he would become rich if he sold her in an auction. Fortunately, Kate saves her and brings her back to Pocketville. As Ava says Kate's heart is pure and generous, the Ocean of Friendship is created and the Magic Fountain changed shape. Even though Eva causes a lot of trouble, Ava still loves her. Trivia * Even though Ava is the monarch, there was no mention in the show that she is a queen, which makes it strange. Gallery 378075 310713598954259 310711515621134 1270235 214444049 n.jpg 388717 195765733843298 159462600806945 426093 1123658323 n.jpg Ava with the OOF2.png Ava with the OOF.png Ava with the OOF2.png Ava with the OOF.png C.png FH & FHB.png For my new group by fairytalekitty-d45kcv8.png Ocean of Friendship.png New Fountain2.png Princess Ava in TV Series.png Uhı.png images.jpg|Ava ava and kate.jpg|Ava and Kate AvaDrawing.jpg|VanillaFlare's depiction of Ava as Queen of the Pocket Kingdom (Queen Ava V) Category:Cats Category:Character Category:Pocketville Citizen Category:Princess Category:Royal